


Rocket of 2 worlds

by Deadpool111



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Alt universes, F/M, Neglect, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: Nothing much really....just had something stuck in my head. Had to get it out





	Rocket of 2 worlds

This tale starts in an Alternate universe where Rocket is in an ANBU squad working under Reaper Uchiha, his trusted friend and brother in arms. He's in a team with his brother Ranger, his Lover Lylla and his Childhood best friend Obito Uchiha.

One day when they were on a mission, something strange happened that forced Rocket into a portal of some sorts along with his team. They were scattered all cross the galaxy, Rocket was on Xandar where he was found by NOVA forces, was on Halfworld in hiding and Lylla was on Knowhere. 

The Guardians were immediately contacted when NOVA doctors removed Rocket's ANBU mask and when they came...well....the Rocket of that dimension had to shock of his life. "Ok that's weird" Quill stated 

Rocket looked at his counterpart on the medic bed and his eye twitched, as he was confused as hell. Then ANBU Rocket (Let's call him Raccoon to avoid confusion) woke up and he groaned as he sat up, making his blanket fall down revealing his ANBU attire. 

When Raccoon saw his counterpart his eyes widened bu didn't detect any signs that it was a genjutsu. "Who are you? Where am I? This looks to be Xandar" Raccoon said and Rocket replied "WHo are you is the real question"

"I'm...Rocket, who the hell are you...." Raccoon answered and Rocket gasped "What?! NO! I'M ROCKET!!!!" Not you!". Raccoon shook his head and replied "No, I'm me...look, see for yourself" Raccoon said as he held out his dog-tag.

NAME: Rocket Uchiha

Code-name: Raccoon

ANBU serial number: 89P13

Rank: Captain

Rocket raised an eyebrow to his counterparts last name of 'Uchiha' but ignored it. Then he heard his counterpart snap his fingers and said "I think i may be in a parallel dimension. On my latest mission, my team and i were sent to sabotage an enemy ninja supply line....an enemy ninja used what must've been a space-time ninjutsu to send my whole team to this parallel dimension. 

That's my theory on the matter...explains why there are two of me here, though i must say....why would i wear something like that?" Raccoon pointed out as he pointed to Rocket's orange vest.

He growled "None of ur business..."

"Who pissed in your cereal ass-hat?" 

Quill laughed hysterically as he he started to tear up but then a realisation hit Raccoon "MY TEAM! that's right! DAMN IT! I have to find them!" Raccoon groaned as he tried to get up.

The doctors thought otherwise "It's not wise...you are injured". But he didn't listen, he used a replacement jutsu and was near the door by the time anyone blinked 'So fast!" Gamora thought as she turned to look at Rocket's doppleganger. 

"Sorry...i can't stay here whilst the lives of my team are at risk. As a Hidden leaf Shinobi and team captain, i cannot allow them to come into harms way" said the doppleganger as he saw his mask near by and wore it

In a puff of smoke he was gone....not a trace to be seen.

The Guardians and NOVA were put on alert for the missing patient, the wounded ANBU limped through the street clutching his side and a shock of pain went through his body as he fell on a knee. 

"Lylla.....please....be safe my love" he moaned as his left palm glowed green and his touched his side, feeling relief and thanking Lylla for teaching him the basics of Medical ninjutsu.

"That's some trick" Said a voice from behind. Raccoon got startled and turned around quick, drawing his katana, but lowered it as he came face to face with the green skinned lady from the hospital.

"Look...you're in a parallel universe, we know this place. We could help you...just trust us. My name is Gamora by the way".  The ANBU stared at her for a moment and nodded his head "Very well...you do have a decent point."

"You are much more understanding and more calmer than our Rocket...care to explain it?" Gamora asked and a small grin worked its' way towards Raccoon's face. "Well...i got friends, a lover amongst other things. I'm a shinobi too, we're expected to stay calm....especially in the ANBU where stealth and a clear mind are needed, what's more is that i grew up with a human from the Uchiha clan....they're pretty strict when it comes to things like this

It wouldn't be fitting if i threw a rage over a helping hand now would it"

Gamora had to admit, she was really going to get used to this version of Rocket, so calm, level headed and disciplined..but also he was smart and strong. Gamora led Raccoon to the Milano where he just shrugged of a glare cast by his counterpart. 

"Gamora?" Raccoon asked and the green alien turned towards the ANBU "Yes? she replied back in question. "Is there a training room here? I wish to train". Gamora smiled and shook her head "Sadly there is no space for one....but, you may spar with me if it's any consolation"

"It'll have to do for now....i guess we could go hand to hand before weapons?" Rocket suggested as he made a Tiger seal "But before we start....it's only fitting that i fight someone my size"

In a puff of smoke, Gamora's eyes widen and Rocket too was shocked as his counterpart now was as tall as Gamora.

"Shall we begin?" asked the ANBU, making Gamora nod as she took on fighting stance. Gamora charged but Rocket stood still, his eyes examining here move dodging her punch, jumping to avoid her kick but nearly fell for the counter to it as he used Gamora's own shoulder as a prop to dodge it as he pushed himself away. 

"Impressive" Gamora stated as she saw a kick coming and she moved her back backwards but she made a  misinterpretation the move and Raccoon swiftly turned and did a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet and onto the floor.

Raccoon extended his hand and Gamora took it. "Most impressive...". They both heard  the smaller raccoon sneer as he went back to meddling with his gun. However....Raccoon didn't seem keen on it and voiced his distaste for the weapon "Tch...guns"

"Problem?" Rocket growled

"Yeah, i hate guns. They're just dumb, blunt machines that malfunction when u need them to work. They're clumsy and are the weapon of a coward....such awkward weapons indeed"

Rocket growled as he didn't take too lightly the insult of his creation "It ain't clumsy!!! MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HOW WELL IT WORKS!!!!". Rocket pointed the gun and Raccoon, ready to blow his head off when there was a flash of silver and then the whole of Rocket's prized gun was broken into pieces as it fell apart in his hands...the barrel, trigger, stock everything was cut and destroyed.

He then felt a blade near his throat "I told you didn't I? Dumb, clumsy awkward....now this here sword however is an elegant weapon for a more civilised person. You are a mere animal with anger issues. I pity you....i don't know what went wrong with me in this universe to turn me into you. But i pity you if it's of any...well...you know"

The ANBU sheathed his blade on his back as Rocket just looked at his masterpiece on the ground, his hands trembling. 'What the hell...i didn't even see his blade' he thought as he saw his double sheath his sword.

"I think we can skip weapon training today Gamora, i'm tired and would like something to eat and drink...if there isn't any i guess i'd go catch some sleep. Hopefully, i can find my team"

Gamora nodded and pointed him to a spare room  to which he bowed and said thanks. Raccoon unpacked his things and took out a picture with his brother Ranger and Lover Lylla on it.

He started to tear up and a few drops of his tears fall onto the portrait "I swear...i'll find you guys. Lylla, please, be alright". After pulling himself together and placed the picture in his shirt and knelt down for meditation...to clear his thoughts.

A few hours later a knock on the door was heard and Raccoon answered "Enter". The door opened and so did his eyes as he looked at who was in front of him, it was Drax who had come.

"I heard that you were crying before, i figured it was best to leave you alone until you had calmed down...do you wish to tell me why?". Raccoon didn't trust anyone easily, but something in Drax's tone made him think otherwise.

Raccoon stood up and nodded as he followed Drax outside and sat on the table. "Now then...why is it that you are in such distress?"

"It's just...my team, they're more than what they seem. They're literally my own family, i'm usually the sentimental of the bunch....here take a look" Raccoon said as he took out the team photo and put it on the table.

Drax saw another raccoon, an otter, a Human child and a more grown up human along with a rabbit. 

"The other raccoon is my brother Ranger, the otter is my....lover Lylla. The smaller human is my best friend Obito  and so is the bigger one, he's called Reaper and the rabbit's called Blackjack. We grew up together on the streets and then...this nice couple took us in, treated us like one of their own...i've been grateful ever since"

"I know how you feel...unfortunately, my loved ones were killed by Thanos. But i know the feeling of being separated from your family and missing them". Drax explains as he hands the picture back to Raccoon who hides it in his shirt.

Meanwhile behind a wall...Rocket had overheard the conversation and became teary eyed...why couldn't his life be like that? WHY!!!?! And who the flark was Lylla?!. Rocket went back to his room, tears stream down his face

"Wait...other Rocket, i saw a picture of a teenage girl there. You did not mention her, who is she?" Drax asked and Rocket stops in his tracks to go back to hear this. The other rocket stops too and goes back to the table.

"Her name is Rin Nohara, our 'sister' if you will. She was a medical ninja and took care of all of us, she was playful, happy and fun to be around, she can fight mind you she's not just a medical ninja.

However....she was young, about 13....when she died"

Drax was shocked and even Rocket too as he listened on "Rin was keen on saving everyone, no one was an enemy when they were injured. A prick by the name of Tony Stark killed her with a missile when she attempted to save a person's life...a friend of Stark's.

He had presumed that she was going to harm him and killed her...can't blame him now, that was in the past. Rin lives on inside all of us, also to serve as a reminder that maybe...kindness is not the answer.

That the human race is scared of the unknown and untrusting of outsiders. Her will lives on in each of us...her last words serve as becon of hope in a cruel world..."

"What did she say?" Drax asked.

"It may be true, that in the Shinobi world...those who break the rules are Scum. However, those who abandon their comrades...friends....family for the sake of a mission are WORSE than Scum.

And I believe it and hold those words dear to me. You know when i fought a powerful enemy, he too was a victim of the world's cruelty...it twisted him, bent him and corrupted him into a monster...

but his words ring truth in the ears of a pained man He said that in this world...you must Hurt in order to know, Fall in order to grow, Loose in order to Gain...for all life's greatest lessons are learned through pain".

Raccoon walked back to his room and left Drax and Rocket speechless and suddenly Rocket wondered.....who's life was more terrible? His or his doppelgangers? 

 

 


End file.
